The hunter and the Half-Blood
by Kazeshiro-sama
Summary: Daiki es un poderoso monje que se vuelve cazador de Yokais. Siendo asediado por viejos recuerdos del pasado, se coloca en la encrucijada de eliminar a cualquier ser del mundo espiritual con quien se encuentre, sin contemplaciones. O eso pensó hasta toparse con un personaje que se encuentra en medio de la barrera de los dos mundos, haciéndolo tambalear en una encrucijada…
1. Chapter 1

**N.A.:** Comienzo random, que raro yo (?) Esto salió de la nada un día que pensaba en samuráis, traiciones, yokais, conjuros, sacerdotes, y bueno, cosas normales que salen de leer un poco de la mitología japonesa. Me encantan los yokais y todo lo que salgan de ellos. La gran mayoría de las cosas con las que tomo guía, o para medio hacer interesante la trama fueron de Inuyasha y una que otra serie sobre las miles que hay de samuráis. Pero eso NO significa que la trama sea igual, sólo necesitaba algo de guía para untar este fic. Los capis serán de este largo, ya que… no sé, me salen así y ya :v y otra cosa es que será Aokaga, o futuramente habrá Aokaga, las tramas lentas son mi debilidad, sorry :'T

Otra cosa es que no poseo un amplio conocimiento de todo, así que me inventaré unas cuantas —muchas— cosas para ir desarrollando el fic. No me maten :v

 **RESUMEN:** Daiki es un poderoso monje que se vuelve cazador de Yokais. Siendo asediado por viejos recuerdos del pasado, se coloca en la encrucijada de eliminar a cualquier ser del mundo espiritual con quien se encuentre, sin contemplaciones. O eso pensó hasta toparse con un personaje que se encuentra en medio de la barrera de los dos mundos, haciéndolo tambalear en una encrucijada…

Los sentimientos no son algo que creyó que se vieran en vueltos luego de una extraña cacería.

Pero aquel hanyou podrá hacerle saber que no todo en el mundo puede ser tan malo.

 **PAREJAS:** Aokaga, I love Aoka (pero no saldrá aún) —se tira al búnker antes que la linchen— La demás se las enseñaré a medida que vaya la trama.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** AU del Japón fantástico (?). Escenas violentas. Palabras obscenas. Comentarios ofensivos e hirientes. Algunos personajes un poco salidos de contexto (nunca se está seguro). Trama lenta. Algunas palabras raras serán descritas al final. Muerte de personaje.

 _ **Disfruten.**_

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo les empleo para mis mezquinos usos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** El Monje.

 **.**

 **:**

 **.**

 **:**

Inhaló y exhaló con fuerza, comprimiendo sus pulmones al instante, mientras tensaba los músculos del cuerpo.

— ¡¿Cuándo piensas salir, bastardo?! — gritó con furia.

— No soy idiota como para correr hacia ti como un loco suicida— escuchó decir desde alguna parte de aquel tupido bosque.

Daiki frunció aún más el ceño. Aquella situación le cabreaba, llevaba más de media hora persiguiendo a ese maldito demonio desde las afueras de la villa, inclusive, adentrándose en el bosque que bordeaba a la misma para poder darle caza ¿Cuándo sería el día en que podría terminar un trabajo de manera simple? Pensó con resignación, ya sabiendo muy bien la respuesta.

—Bien, si esta tenemos, me obligas a tomar medidas drásticas, monstruo. — gruño en voz alta para que éste le escuchara.

La misma voz vibrante y sobrenatural se carcajeó eufóricamente, Daiki alzó una ceja con escepticismo, mientras guardaba su espada en la funda, y sacaba una ballesta completamente negra con _kanjis_ color rojo. El aire del ambiente se tornó pesado, y en algún momento de la noche… el silencio se hizo perpetuo.

— ¿Qué podrías hacer tu, humano, atrapado en el bosque?

La voz era un siseo desagradable, Daiki acercó la ballesta a su rostro, casi rozando sus labios con ella y empezó a rezar un conjuro en voz baja, sin dejar de buscar de dónde provenía aquella voz.

— ¿Qué podrías hacer tu, humano… en mis dominios…?

Daiki giró su cuerpo con violencia al oír esa última frase susurrada en su oído, apuntó con su ballesta y disparó sin importarle nada. El sonido de un ave revoloteando asustada fue lo único que recibió. Observó con seriedad la flecha clavada en la corteza de un árbol, aquella última frase había sonado peligrosamente cerca, maldijo en voz baja por ello. La risita del Yokai volvió a oírse.

—Así que éstos son tus dominios… —dijo Daiki, girando un par de veces sobre su eje, observando los árboles a su alrededor con ojo crítico. — ¿Acá es donde atraes a los niños de la aldea y los devoras? Bonita cena a la luz de la luna— comentó irónico.

—Se hace lo que se puede, joven cazador. —le contestaron de forma risueña —Aunque es difícil alimentarse en estos tiempos y uno debe conformarse con lo que encuentre. Los habitantes de la villa ya no dejan salir a pasear a sus retoños de manera más seguida. — escuchó decir con falsa decepción.

— ¿Así que es por eso que los secuestras de sus hogares?

—Como ya dije, se hace lo que se puede. — contestaron de manera seca.

Daiki frunció el ceño por la respuesta tan tajante. Sabía que el ambiente se había vuelto extraño por el aura maligna que destilaba aquel espíritu. No había brisa, y los insectos no se escuchaban en ningún lugar, sin duda alguna era algo inquietante. Tomó un respiro y se sentó en el corto césped, esto no iba hacia ningún lado.

— ¿Ya te has cansado? —Preguntaron a Daiki de manera burlona —No pensé que los cazadores fueran tan débiles.

Ignorando eso, Daiki tomó una posición de loto y replegó en el suelo unos sellos a su alrededor. Él no acostumbraba a esos medios tan sosos, pero no pensaba quedarse a charlar con aquel espíritu toda la noche.

— ¿No me escuchas? ¡Te estoy hablando!— gritaron con enojo — ¡No puedes pasar de mí, humano insolente!— Daiki ignoró toda queja del espectro. Y eso pareció enervarle — ¡Tch, que insolencia! Te enseñaré a tomarme enserio.

Daiki sonrió arrogante cuando de la nada, la figura de un hombre salió de las sombras.

Parecía humana a simple vista, pero su piel se teñía de un color grisáceo con variaciones más oscuras al final de las extremidades. Sus manos poseían dedos largos y huesudos, casi esqueléticos, pero lo preocupante eran las filosas y fuertes garras de color azabache, que brillaban por la escasa luz. El cabello del _Yokai_ era largo y de color azabache, y de su frente sobresalían dos grandes cuernos de un color plomo. Estaba ataviado con un traje completo de piel de animales grandes, como osos, sobre su _Kimono_ blanco y _hakama_ negro. Pero Daiki sintió la furia quemarle la garganta al ver que en su cinto de piel animal también guindaban un par de pieles desolladas de algunos niños.

El monstruo sonrió torcidamente por aquel gesto, sacando una lengua anormalmente larga de su boca, relamiendo sus labios.

— ¿Te gustan? —Preguntó risueño, acariciándolas con suavidad, sus ojos brillaban como un animal peligroso —Estas fueron de las víctimas que más me gustaron. Su carne era realmente dulce.

—No creo tener tus morbosos gustos…— comentó en voz baja — Pero considerando que eres un _Oni_ comprendo que sean tan malos.

Aquel comentario hizo que la filosa y desinteresada mirada del demonio se tornara peligrosa. Daiki comprendió que debajo de aquella fachada desinteresada había un mal genio y eso podría usarlo a favor.

—Los humanos solo sirven de alimento y entretenimiento, joven cazador— bisbiseó con voz gutural aquella criatura. —No puedes culparme de hacerlos cumplir su misión.

Aomine sintió vértigo cuando el aura maligna del Oni comenzó a ser más densa. La acumulación de energía maligna tenía la gran facilidad de matar a cualquier ser vivo si se le expone lo suficiente, incluso llegando a matar humanos en el acto. Pero Aomine no era cualquier humano, sonrió de medio lado cuando el Yokai frunció el ceño al ver que nada sucedía con el moreno, pero luego soltó una carcajada despectiva al saber el motivo.

— ¿Acaso crees que esa barrera te ayudará por siempre? — comentó irritado el demonio. Sus amarillos y brillantes ojos se afilaron. —Te partiré los huesos.

Aomine alzó su ballesta justo en el instante que una larga mano con uñas afiladas iba por su cabeza. La flecha dio de lleno en la palma, y solo se escuchó un alarido antes que el Oni desapareciera de su campo visual y reapareciera flotando sobre él. Observó sin interés aparente la rudeza empleada para sacar la flecha de su palma, haciendo que gotas de sangre de estamparan el suelo que Daiki pisaba, vio como el suelo y césped moría por la sangre contaminada. Aomine sonrió, cosa que cabreó a la criatura.

— ¡Quita esa patética expresión de tu cara! —Ladró fuera de sí — ¡No me humillarás! ¡Te voy a desollar vivo, maldita escoria!

Daiki rodó por el piso cuando una fuerza vino directo a él. El impacto alzó tierra y escombros, haciendo que Aomine tosiera. En medio del caos, la criatura gritaba injurias en su nombre, buscándolo con la mirada. Daiki cerró los ojos para concentrarse, y disparó hacia la cortina de polvo otra flecha con su ballesta, recibiendo un alarido como respuesta. Se quitó de inmediato cuando el Oni impacto su puño contra el suelo donde estaba, y poco le costó el brazo cuando este se giró sobre su eje y rozó su costado izquierdo con sus garras.

— ¡Vaya, parece que alguien anda de mal humor! —se mofó.

El Yokai lo observó con rencor y se lanzó a atacarlo, y Aomine volvió a esquivarlo, esa y un montón de veces, mientras disparaba con su ballesta, haciendo que el demonio se enfureciera cada vez más.

— ¡Quédate quieto, bastardo!

Aomine así obedeció, haciendo que le Oni sonriera fuera de sí y se lanzara contra él, para luego quedar estancado en la tierra, sin poder moverse.

— ¿Q-qué…? ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

El Oni vio como el moreno señalaba su ballesta como si esta pudiera darle la explicación.

—La ballesta al igual que las flechas tienen un conjuro. — Explicó —Y estos se activan con un sello. — Señaló a los pies del Yokai —Lugar donde éstas ahora mismo.

El demonio abrió los ojos con horror al ver que había caído en una trampa, y ahora no podía moverse, quedando a merced del cazador.

— ¿C-cómo… tú…?

—No era una barrera protectora lo que hacía. Era tu tumba. —dijo como si nada sacando su espada. — Tú activaste el círculo al dejar caer sangre en él, y sólo debía conectar tantas flechas contigo hasta que te afectara. Ser inhume a las simples armas humanas fue lo que cavó tu lecho. —Aomine sonrió de lado antes de tomar posición, sujetando el mango de su katana.

El Yokai miró con odio puro al moreno, antes de que este, con tres simples movimientos, destazara su cuerpo en pedazos. Fuen una muerte rápida para los problemas que le había ocasionado el demonio.

Antes de guardar su arma, limpió ésta con un trozo de tela del haori del demonio y luego la guardó en su funda.

—Es algo que nunca aprenderán ustedes… ¿No, Hanamiya?

 **_[o]_**

— ¡Miren, ha regresado!

— ¡Por los dioses, está vivo!

Fue después del alba que tuvo la oportunidad de volver a la villa que era atormentada por Hanamiya. Luego de haber descuartizado el cuerpo del Yokai, tuvo que cremar los restos y hacer un conjuro de purificación. Aomine odiaba toparse con Onis; de los Yokai, estos eran los que más energía maligna tenía en acumulación. Observó de reojo a los habitantes del lugar quienes lo veían con ojos de aprecio y adoración, eso hizo que chasqueara la lengua con fastidio; estaba decidió, un pueblo más y se iría a despilfarrar el dinero en la capital en alcohol y mujeres.

— ¡Aomine-san! — escuchó que le llaman.

Aomine vio como un sujeto alto se acercaba a él, con una sonrisa en la cara, éste iba cubierto de vendas y apenas y podía moverse bien sin hacer una mueca de dolor. Daiki frunció el ceño al verle levantado. Era la primera persona que había logrado salvar en uno de los ataques de Hanamiya después de que llegase a la villa, unos días atrás.

— ¡Kiyoshi, idiota, te dije que no podías andar así! —vinieron quejándose un par de personas atrás de él. Aomine reconoció a la hija del jefe de la villa, Aida Riko, y al encargado de resguardar a los civiles, Hyuuga Junpei. Kiyoshi Teppei era el subalterno de Hyuuga, quien había acudido a los gritos de auxilio de unos chiquillos que apenas y pudieron salvarse, incluido Kiyoshi, si Aomine no hubiera llegado. Al llegar a su lado, Kiyoshi sonrió con cansancio.

—Puedo ver que te ha ido bien. — fue lo único que comentó el castaño. Aomine solo asintió sin mucho interés.

—Aida Riko. —la chica, quien había llegado al lado de Kiyoshi, y le sujetaba del torso al igual que Hyuuga para mantenerlo estable, miró con atención y desconfianza al moreno— He terminado mi trabajo, dile a tu padre que iré por mi paga y me retiraré después del mediodía.

—De acuerdo.

Aomine emprendió marcha hacia el lugar donde había estado durmiendo esos escasos 3 días en la villa. Al llegar a la posada, la cual a penas y habían abierto, se adentró —luego de quitarse su calzado— hasta uno de los cuartos traseros y deslizó la puerta para entrar al lugar, la cual volvió a cerrar.

Con cansancio dejó sus cosas en una esquina. Una pequeña bolsa de viaje, donde guardaba provisiones y otros artilugios, la funda con la katana, la ballesta y un estuche que colgaba en su cinto el cual albergaba sellos y conjuros en papel. Se despojó de la parte superior de su túnica, y haori. Y se tiró en un futón que había en medio de la estancia.

Lanzó un largo suspiro antes de quedarse viendo con ojos entrecerrados el techo del lugar. Rememoró en su pelea con Hanamiya, justo cuando éste acariciaba las pieles desolladas de los niños, y no pudo evitar apretar los dientes con rabia. No pudo darles un entierro apropiado luego de los horrores que pasaron en vida. Al momento de quemar el cuerpo de Hanamiya, pudo percibir gritos de dolor y miedo antes de que se volvieran ceniza y carbón. Pero Aomine sabía que esos fantasmas solo estaban en su cabeza.

" _Los humanos solo sirven de alimento y entretenimiento, joven cazador"_

Mataría a cada uno de esos monstruos que se cruzasen en su camino. Por aquellos a quienes no pudo salvar y no dudaron en dar la vida por él.

"… _No puedes culparme de hacerlos cumplir su misión."_

No tendría compasión, así como aquellas criaturas nunca lo sintieron por su familia.

 **_[o]_**

— _Daiki, recuerda correr, no te separes de los chicos ¿De acuerdo?— la voz que le hablaba era temblorosa. La mujer susurraba de momentos cuando hablaba con los otros adultos._

 _Los chicos que venían tras él asintieron, Aomine solo tragó saliva. Todos los jóvenes estaban en pijama._

— _De acuerdo, muévanse._

 _Uno de los monjes del templo abrió el pasadizo secreto que quedaba tras una de las estatuas internas de templo. Los chicos que les acompañaban fueron pasando hasta que él quedó de último._

— _¡Oba-san! ¿No vendrá?— le preguntó con miedo a aquella mujer._

— _Desde acá nuestros destinos se separan Daiki— le escuchó decir con una sonrisa triste —Debo quedarme, es mi obligación, pero ustedes pueden irse._

— _¡Pero…!_

 _Un fuerte impacto derribó la puerta de la entrada, la cual habían reforzado con barreras mágicas y conjuros. Aomine observó con horror como algunos monjes y sacerdotes fueron atacados sin contemplaciones por aquellos seres._

— _¡CORRE! —de un súbito empujón, Daiki cayó por el pasadizo, teniendo como un último vistazo el rostro manchado de sangre de aquella mujer, y los gritos de fondo._

— _Cuídate, Daiki._

— _¡NO!_

 **_[o]_**

Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez; escuchó que alguien le llamaba desde afuera y supo que ya debía estar cerca del mediodía. Se recargó con pesar sobre sus codos, restregando su rostro con su mano libre, ya que la otra, inconscientemente, apretaba con fuerza el mango de su katana. Emitió un bostezo que hizo saber a la otra persona que acababa de despertar.

— ¡Ah, lo siento, Aomine-san! —fue lo que tomó como introductorio. —Vine por órdenes de Kagetora—dono, éste le atenderá en la casa grande. Quería saber si ya se encuentra disponible para servirle de escolta.

Aomine terminó de sentarse en el futón para quitarse de encima el cobertor y soltar la espada.

—Estaré listo en unos segundos. — respondió con voz ronca.

—B-bien, de acuerdo.

Se alistó rápidamente, asegurándose de tener todo en su lugar, por último, aseguró su espada en el cinto de su ropa, la cual apretó unos segundos para darse calma. Para cuando salió de su habitación, se encontró con un bajo sujeto con cara de gato que lo miraba con nerviosismo e incertidumbre.

—S-sígame, por favor. — dijo el chico, señalando cordialmente hacia la salida con su palma.

El camino duró por unos cuantos minutos; Aomine se encontró con algunos habitantes del lugar quienes daban una reverencia de respeto y agradecimiento por su ayuda con el Oni. Kouki, el nombre de su guía, lo llevó hasta el corazón de Seirin, lugar donde se toparon con un gran templo rodeado de una muralla de piedras y estatuas sagradas.

Sabía por conocimiento general que la mansión de los Aida había sido construida a partir de un templo en ruinas. Los primeros en pisar esas tierras tuvieron grandes problemas por el simple hecho de encontrarse rodeados de una zona donde la presencia de seres sobrenaturales era lo habitual; pero eso dio pasos a una gran línea de sacerdotes y sacerdotisas poderosos, capaces de calmar las aguas del mundo espiritual.

El chico lo guio dentro del portal de los terrenos Aida, saludando de paso a algunos guardias. Luego, lo llevó hasta las habitaciones interiores de la mansión, cruzando por un jardín central y deteniéndose en una amplia estancia que bien podría ser una sala secundaria. Aomine vio que allí se encontraba Riko Aida, sentada en uno de los cojines de la habitación, esperando por la presencia de su invitado.

—Puedes retírate, Furihata-kun. —el joven sólo obedeció.

Riko ofreció asiento a Aomine con una seña, el cual este acató por mera cortesía.

—Mi padre estará con usted en breve, — le comunicó. —por favor, sea paciente en esperar.

Aomine sólo asintió, siendo acribillado por la mirada recelosa de Riko, quien vigilaba con ojo crítico cada movimiento que hacía.

Al cabo de unos minutos, un sirviente dejó una bandeja con té verde sobre una mesa enana en medio de ambos chicos, para luego marcharse con una reverencia. Aomine tomó confiadamente una taza para luego servirse, cosa que a Riko le molestó.

—No confío en ti— dijo con soberbia. —Sé que lo sabes.

Aomine paro de beber el té para observar desinteresadamente a la chica.

—No es como si aquello me importara. — dijo escueto.

La chica frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo sabiendo lo que eres…?— siseó en voz baja. —Eres una ofensa para aquellos quienes creen en los dioses, no mereces ser un monje. — bufó ofendida. —No eres más que un corrupto mercenario.

Riko sabía que sus palabras destilaban gran cantidad de veneno, y a pesar de que típicamente no era de juzgar, la situación de Aomine, quien prestaba sus habilidades para usos como aquel, le hacían enervar. No era que le dinero fuera un problema, y no se jactaba de aquello, pero sentía su propio orgullo herido, como futura sacerdotisa, que el moreno hubiera dejado las enseñanzas divinas para ser un vulgar cazador.

Aomine hizo oídos sordos a las palabras de Riko, por ello, prefirió dejar la taza —ya vacía— sobre la bandeja y echarse sobre su espalda, con los brazos flexionados tras su cabeza, ignorando por completo a la chica. Riko apretó los dientes, ya sabiendo que la conversación no seguiría de ninguna de las dos maneras. Por eso, con gran indignación, decidió irse de allí, considerando evitar cualquier contacto con el moreno mientras estuviera en la mansión.

Antes de cruzar por el pasillo, una mano la retuvo por el hombro, obligándola a alzar la vista de manera airada, antes de encontrarse con la mirada seria de Kagetora.

— ¿P-padre?

—Hija mía…— empezó este, soltando un suspiro resignado. — ¿Qué te he dicho sobre juzgar a las personas? El tener una vista aguda de las cosas no nos hace sabios. —reprendió. La castaña bajó la vista. —Quiero que comprendas eso. No dejes que tus principios te cieguen.

—Lo lamento padre. — musitó. —Lo entiendo.

—De acuerdo, puedes retirarte, iré a hablar con Daiki.

 **_[o]_**

Aomine no se percató cuando Kagetora había entrado en la estancia, por eso, cuando el sujeto de acercó a clavarle el tobillo en las costilla, sólo le dio tiempo para quejarse del dolor.

—M-me cago en…

—Anda. Arriba holgazán. — animó el hombre, sentándose en el cojín en antes ocupaba Riko, justo en frente de Aomine.

El moreno se levantó con pesar, sin dejar de sobarse su costado magullado, viendo al hombre de mediana edad con ansias asesinas.

—Deja de quejarte como una niña. —reprendió. —Ahora, dame detalles de cómo te fue con lo encomendado.

Aomine masculló un "maldito viejo" por lo bajo, antes de hacer el reporte verbal de todo lo acontecido durante el bosque. Mientras hablaba, fue bastante escueto con los detalles, no era la primera vez que tenía una conversación con Kagetora, años atrás éste había ido de paso por el templo donde se instruía Aomine, y el choque de personalidades había sido inmediato, eso, sin mencionar que no era la primera vez que visitaba Seirin.

—Considero que ningún habitante de la zona se adentre en el bosque por un par de semanas. —añadió una vez finalizado el relato. Aomine se había tomado una posición de loto con la espalda recta, y brazos cruzados. —Pude haber exorcizado el área de cremación, pero no puedo prometer que la energía maligna aún no afluya. Tomará unos días hasta que desaparezca por completo.

Kagetora tenía una posición similar a la de Aomine, pero ahora una de sus manos masajeaba su barbilla, considerando su idea.

—Opino lo mismo. Hanamiya era un demonio fuerte, posiblemente los residuos de su presencia atraigan a monstruos de baja categoría. —El mayor frunció el ceño, mientras cerraba los ojos, pensando con profundidad. —Debo mandar a reforzar los límites de Seirin, esto se está volviendo complicado. — gruñó.

Aomine observó como Kagetora dejaba de hablar consigo mismo, para luego sacar dentro de sus ropajes un saco del tamaño de la cabeza de un bebé. El sonido que hizo al chocar con la superficie de la mesa le aseguró el contenido que ya sospechaba.

—Toma tu paga… —dijo Kagetora arrimando con la punta de los dedos el contenido. —Nosotros resolveremos el problema de plagas menores. — informó, viendo que el moreno tomaba el saco al igual que sus cosas, y se preparaba para irse. —La paga está completa, 80 monedas de oro, puedes contarlas si deseas. — ofreció, queriendo internamente que el joven se quedara a charlar un rato más.

—Confiaré en tu criterio, anciano. — dijo mientras guardaba el saco en su bolsa de viaje. —Pero debo marcharme enseguida.

Kagetora se encogió de hombros con dramático pesar.

—Lo imaginaba, bueno… — comentó mientras se servía un poco de té, y alzaba la taza en dirección de Aomine, como si brindara con él. —Espero verte por acá de nuevo, holgazán.

Aomine sonrió divertido por eso.

—La próxima vez que venga, será para bendecir tu tumba, anciano. — dijo risueño, mientras se iba por la puerta y desaparecía por el pasillo.

Kagetora se echó a reír por eso, para luego bajar la taza hasta sus labios, y dar un sorbo con aire ausente y melancólico.

—Veamos quien lo hace primero, Aomine Daiki.

.

.

* * *

 **[** _Insertesonidodesuspenso_ **]**

Y ustedes se preguntarán "¿Qué wea es esto?" y yo les diré… " Ñe"

Ya, listo lo que se daba (?) No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá esta cosa, pero tengo muchas ideas. ¡Y no juzguen a Riko! Sólo fue víctima de mis deseos egoístas, además, ella en el fondo admira a Daiki ;v

Me gustan los personajes adultos como lo Kagetora, y a pesar de que no salió mucho en el manga, es divertido usarlo en fics. Sí, soy la loca a la que le gustan los pj mayores. Y que haya matado a Hanamiya no signifique que lo odie, simplemente le sirvió el papel 3 por cierto, por los momentos he abierto un nuevo Twitter, el cual no uso mucho, pero iré subiendo algunas cosas de los fics que vaya subiendo, como dibujos y próximos proyectos o actualizaciones: y ese es ( Genbo _ 74) unan espacios, amores, FFnet en ocasiones se pone chistoso já já já —risa fome—

¡En el próximo capítulo se vendrán más personajes estelares y una gran sorpresa!

Para quienes leyeron **Scattered,** no temáis, que la trama sigue en pie, eso sólo que tengo encontronazos con la segunda parte (y última) y tuve problemas con mi portátil para escribir, el teclado a veces parece darle dislexia. Luego de la Parte II, que es la que está en proceso, sólo faltará el prólogo.

— _ **Cosas que recalcar:**_ _(Las cuales probablemente conozcan.)_

 _Kanjis:_ Son los sinogramas utilizados en la escritura de la lengua japonesa del proceso de consolidación del lenguaje japonés.

 _Yokai: S_ on seres mitológicos pertenecientes al imaginario cultural japonés. Se puede traducir como demonio, espectros o apariciones, como también monstruos.

 _Oni:_ Demonios, en su mayoría, con aspecto de coloridos ogros.

 _Haori:_ Chaqueta que suele llevarse sobre los kimonos, pueden ser con mangas o sin ellas.

 _Hakama:_ Pantalón holgado. Principalmente, formaba parte de la indumentaria tradicional de los samuráis.

 _Puertas Shoji:_ Puertas corredizas tradicional de la arquitectura japonesa.


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A.:** Hello, otro capi de esta cosa random. Como dije, esta cosa es lenta, xD y más si no tengo como subirla de manera seguida. Siento la demora.

 **RESUMEN** : Daiki es un poderoso monje que se vuelve cazador de Yokais. Siendo asediado por viejos recuerdos del pasado, se coloca en la encrucijada de eliminar a cualquier ser del mundo espiritual con quien se encuentre, sin contemplaciones. O eso pensó hasta toparse con un personaje que se encuentra en medio de la barrera de los dos mundos, haciéndolo tambalear en una encrucijada…

Los sentimientos no son algo que creyó que se vieran en vueltos luego de una extraña cacería.

Pero aquel hanyou podrá hacerle saber que no todo en el mundo puede ser tan malo.

 **PAREJAS** : Futuramente Aokaga. Otras: regalo sorpresa.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** AU del Japón fantástico (?). Situaciones raras. Momentos tensos. Malas palabras. Posible OCC. Palabras raras al final

 **Disfruten.**

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo les empleo para mis mezquinos usos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** El viajero.

:

.

:

.

:

El sol estaba en todo lo alto para cuando Aomine ya se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo.

Esta vez, iría en dirección norte y vería si tenía suerte en conseguir algún desdichado lugar con problema de plagas espirituales; y luego, tomaría una ruta alterna para volver a la capital. Y en caso de que no resultara tener suerte, simplemente se iría con lo que tuviera. La Villa Seirin de todas maneras no era el único lugar en que fueron solicitados sus servicios en el transcurso de ese mes, por eso no le había temblado la mano en despilfarrar algunas monedas en un buen almuerzo y provisiones para el viaje; y fue así, con el estómago lleno y bien pagado, Aomine emprendió marcha.

Luego de unas horas de caminata, y bajo el ardiente sol, Aomine decidió buscar un sitio donde descansar de aquel astro. Había tenido suerte en encontrar una buena sombra de unos grandes robles cerca de la orilla del inmenso lago que conectaba a las afueras de Seirin con el valle. Se sentó un rato viendo el agradable paisaje, mientras desenrollaba una cantimplora de cuero de su cinto para dar un sorbo.

Para Aomine, quien no tenía gran dilema con la soledad, aquel lugar le pareció perfecto para pasar el rato, el agua del lago se veía cristalina y a pesar del abrasante sol, había una refrescante brisa. Era una linda tarde de verano.

A lo lejos divisó a una carreta se acercaba por el camino que había recorrido. Se levantó presuroso para pedir aventón. Cosa que no le negaron al ver su atuendo de monje. Daiki no solía aprovecharse tan a menudo de las personas por lo que reflejaba su imagen, pero tampoco solía quejarse de ello.

El sujeto quien iba al mando de la carreta era un joven de su misma edad, o al menos que rondaba entre los 21 y 25. Era lo suficientemente hablador como para que Aomine se arrepintiera de haber subido por el viaje gratis, o eso pensaba él. Ya que la misma persona que mantenía el extenso monólogo, de nombre Takao Kazunari, decía que eso era parte de su encanto y carisma.

—Ah, por cierto, ¿A dónde se dirige? —preguntó Takao de manera risueña.

— ¿Hasta dónde llegas? —comentó en un suspiro. —No tengo rumbo fijo.

—Oh, un hombre misterioso, ya veo—comentó Takao con obviedad. —Pues yo me dirijo al pueblo que está rodeado por el bosque; ya sabe, Shutoku. —dijo con tranquilidad. —Debemos llegar antes del ocaso, al parecer muchos viajeros se han vistos atacados en el camino.

— ¿Ladrones? —dijo Daiki sin mucho interés. La risita de Takao se dejó escuchar.

—Es difícil decir que son ladrones cuando estos parecen seres salidos de pesadillas.

— ¿Así que tienen un problema con Yokais?—preguntó, esta vez, interesado.

— ¡Vaya, al parecer ese es tu interés! —rezongó Takao. — ¿En serio eres un simple monje? —un golpe con la funda de la espada de Aomine en la cabeza del pelinegro fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta — ¡Ay, ay, joder! —se quejó. —Y-ya comprendo.

Aomine solo sonrió con disimulo.

El transcurso del camino todo fue en calma hasta que empezó a oscurecer. Takao se encogió en su asiento mientras se frotaba los brazos sobre la tela, pero sin soltar las riendas del par de caballos que iban en frente. Aomine también sintió un escalofríos recorrerle la espina, cosa que lo mantuvo alerta. Escuchó a Takao soltar una exclamación, por lo que volteó a prestarle atención.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Hay un viajero allá al frente. —fue lo único que dijo.

Aomine vio hacia donde Takao había señalado y notó a un chico caminar en su misma dirección, pero pasos adelante.

Tenía un traje simple de Hakama color negro y un kimono color borgoña con pétalos blancos en las mangas; sobre esta iba un haori color blanco. Era difícil verle el rostro, ya que cargaba un sombrero de paja, pero podía notar las puntas de una cabellera rojiza atada en una coleta alta. ¿Sería un Rounin? Fue lo primero que pensó, pero luego confirmó al ver que debajo de su haori sobresalía la punta de una funda color negro. Si, probablemente fuera uno.

—Probablemente va al pueblo. —comentó Takao.

—Probablemente. —secundó.

A medida que se fueron acercando al sujeto, Aomine detalló que el extraño era alto, aunque no tanto como él. Por otro lado, a pesar de escucharse el sonido de los cascos del caballo, el extraño no se inmutó, sólo siguió su rumbo sin problemas; o eso fue hasta que Takao abrió a boca.

— ¡Hey chico! —dijo cuando ya estaban a la par. — ¿Vas a Shutoku?

El sujeto asintió escueto, evitando hablar. Aomine frunció el ceño por ello.

— ¡Nosotros también! ¿Quieres un aventón? Casi anochece y estos lugares son peligrosos. —comentó jovialmente Takao. A lo que el chico negó —Aah, vamos.

—Takao, déjalo así. Deja de ser tan molesto. —dijo Aomine un poco hastiado de la situación. Aquella persona no le dada buena espina.

—No podemos dejarlo solo, Aomine. —el tono de Takao era de molestia e indignación.

—En serio, no es necesario... —escucharon decir a duras penas al extraño, quien se había detenido. Mirando hacia algunos árboles adentro. Luego giró rostro —o lo poco que se podía ver de él—hacia los otros dos, dejando ver una leve sonrisa tranquilizadora, que pasaba a teñirse de una mueca ansiosa. —Será mejor que se apresuren, ya casi anochece.

Takao observó con resignación al joven que había hecho una corta reverencia, y había seguido su camino. Kazunari movió las riendas de los caballos para que se pusieran en marcha otra vez; ya que los había instado a detenerse cuando el chico lo hizo. Aomine observó con recelo como el desconocido se acomodaba el sombrero, ocultando aún más su faz.

Siguieron por el sendero, viéndose rodeados de más árboles altos y frondosos, hasta que perdieron de vista al extraño. Aomine resopló con desconfianza. Recargándose en la superficie de madera.

—No deberías ser tan confiado. —dijo con molestia. Takao suspiró con fastidio.

—No era mala persona—aseguró. —Incluso prefirió irse a pie.

—Eso no lo hace buena persona, solo lo hace aún más raro y sospechoso. —rectificó el moreno.

Takao no protestó. Así que siguieron en silencio hasta llegar a las afueras de Shutoku. Como el pelinegro había dicho, era un pueblo rodeado por árboles, difícilmente podía tener un contacto con cualquier otro lugar, pero al poseer un pequeño lago como fuente de agua y terreno de cultivo, era lo suficientemente sustentable para los habitantes. Aomine vio que Takao saludaba a algunas personas conocidas. La noche los recibió ya dentro del pueblo, el cual se veía levemente animado, con algunas farolas encendidas en sus calles y uno que otro mercader vendiendo su mercancía.

— ¡Bueno, hasta acá llegamos! —dijo Takao, deteniendo a los caballos a las afueras de una casona. Aomine estiró la espalda haciendo sonar algunos huesos. —Supongo que no tienes donde pasar la noche ¿Eh? Si quieres puedo ofrecerte asilo en mi humilde morada.

Aomine observó el "humilde" lugar al que Takao apuntaba. No era un lugar tan ostentoso como los terrenos de la familia Aida, pero seguían siendo de buen ver.

— ¿No hay posada cercana? —preguntó Aomine, bajándose de la carreta y tomando sus cosas. —No quisiera incomodar. —dijo por mera cortesía.

—No te preocupes por esas nimiedades, estoy ofreciéndote mi hospitalidad—Takao le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo acompañara a pie hasta la entrada. Aomine solo lo observó unos segundos con seriedad, para luego seguirle el paso.

Una vez dentro de los terrenos, Takao dejó a Aomine cerca de la entrada interna mientras él iba a las caballerizas a dejar a los potros. Mientras esperaba por el pelinegro, una voz conocida para el moreno le habló desde las espaldas.

— ¿Qué haces acá?

Aomine maldijo internamente, para luego girarse lentamente, viendo a un sujeto que hace años no se topaba.

—Midorima. — saludó sin ánimos aparentes. —Solo estoy de paso. Takao Kazunari me ha ofrecido asilo en este lugar.

Vio como el alto sujeto de lentes lo taladraba con la mirada, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Bajo la luz de las farolas de aceite, notó un brillo resplandeciente en la muñeca derecha de aquella persona. Eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Así que sigues con eso?—preguntó Midorima con una calma superficial, notando la funda de la espada de Aomine amarrada en su cintura.

Aomine chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, notando el tinte de reproche en la voz contraria.

—No es algo que te incumba.

—Tienes razón. — Aceptó —No me compete.

Un tenso silencio se instaló en medio. Aomine había desviado la mirada a un punto distante del jardín, mientras tanto, Midorima solo se mantenía al pie de la puerta de entrada, detallando al moreno con seriedad.

— ¡Vaya! Ya te hacía cenando, Shintaro. —dijo Takao cuando llego por uno de los costados. El silencio entre ambos hizo que Kazunari entendiera. —Llevaré a Aomine a su habitación, ¿Puedes decirle a Otsubo-san que tendremos un invitado?

—Díselo tú mismo, yo iré a mi habitación. —fue la respuesta que obtuvo antes de marcharse por donde vino.

Takao solo resopló.

—Maldito tsundere.

 **_[o]_**

Takao llevó a Aomine hasta su cuarto temporal, una habitación sencilla con un futón doblado en una esquina; una pequeña cómoda y una mesa baja con cojín para la escritura, la cual poseía papel y tinta sobre esta.

—Dentro de la cómoda podrás hallar yukatas ligeras por si deseas algo más cómodo para dormir. — Explicó Takao. —Puedes dejar tus cosas acá y venir a cenar, si quieres. He preguntado a algunos sirvientes y aún faltan unos minutos. — acotó. —… O si deseas tomar un baño antes hay uno al final del pasillo, siempre está equipado con toallas y lo demás, así que no es necesario que lleves algo. Tu ropa será lavada de inmediato.

Aomine solo asintió, viendo desinteresadamente la instancia.

—El baño suena bien. — murmuró para sí mismo, mientras dejaba sus cosas en una esquina. Takao asintió.

—Bien, entonces sígueme.

El camino fue silencioso pero ameno hasta el baño, sólo se toparon con algunos sirvientes a medida que pasaban, los cuales solo les brindaban unas cortas y rápidas reverencias antes de salir apresuradamente. Takao carraspeó antes de hablar.

— ¿Así que conoces a Shin-chan, eh?— el tono era curioso, y Aomine no se sorprendió de ver aquello venir. Aunque la familiaridad con la cual Takao llamaba a Midorima le pareció curiosa.

—Desde hace muchos años. — fue lo único que dijo.

Takao siguió caminando, hasta que dejaron las puertas shoji atrás y se adentraron en un pasillo con paredes de madera, el cual era iluminado por lámparas de aceite. Kazunari señaló la puerta de madera donde salía un agradable vapor.

—Ya llegamos. — Dijo. —Hay un estante con toallas y yukatas al entrar, la ropa la puedes dejar en un cesto que hay en el piso. Lo demás va por tu cuenta. —le explicó risueño, palmeándole la espalda.

Aomine asintió adentrándose a la instancia, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta; ya que Takao había hecho un ademán de cerrarla. Empezó desanudar el nudo de su cintura antes de que el más bajo hablara.

— ¿Tú también eres un aprendiz de los monjes de Teiko, no?— tanteó Takao. —Shintaro tiene un brazalete igual a ese. —señaló su muñeca.

El moreno dejó su tarea y tapo el amuleto con su mano, aplicando presión. El ceño de Aomine estaba fruncido, portando una mueca de seriedad extrema en su rostro.

—Y también suele tener la misma reacción… —Murmuró Takao, para luego soltar un suspiro. —Lo siento, no quería incomodar. Sólo pensé que sería agradable para Shin-chan tener a un viejo amigo por acá. — confesó culpable, para luego explicar: —Vi tu brazalete cuando me golpeaste con la funda. Por eso creí que sería buena idea que te quedaras un tiempo por acá.

Aomine miró a Takao, resignado.

—Eso sólo te hace más metiche. — comentó alzándose de hombros. —Y no somos amigos… solo somos conocidos. — refunfuñó luego de unos segundos de silencio.

Takao rio por eso.

—Bien, te dejaré tranquilo. ¿Irás a cenar?— Vio que le moreno negó. —… De acuerdo. Ya sabes el camino de regreso. Enviaré a alguien que te lleve la cena.

—No es necesario. — interrumpió.

— ¡No era una sugerencia!~— fue lo que escuchó antes de que cerraran la puerta.

Aomine contó hasta diez.

Abrió la mano que aún presionaba el brazalete fue poco a poco soltando el agarre, hasta tener su muñeca empuñada por la mano contraria, observando con emociones contradictorias el amuleto de plata que envolvía su morena piel. Tomó una bocanada de aire y exhalo con fuerza, reprimiendo sus emociones.

Luego de eso, prosiguió desvistiéndose para tomar un merecido baño con aguas cálidas. Su ropa, como había dicho Takao, fueron dejadas en un cesto de mimbre que se encontraba al pie del estante de toallas. Tomó una toalla pequeña y la colgó al hombro, para luego pasar al cuarto contiguo y cerrar la puerta.

Tomó asiento en uno de los pequeños bancos para lavar su cuerpo cansado por el viaje y las batallas, untando suaves esencias en su piel y cabello, para posteriormente sacarlas con un pequeño cubo de agua que tenía en uno de sus costados. Luego de eso, pasó a relajarse un rato en una bañera de considerable tamaño con agua tibia. La toalla que cargaba en su hombro fue doblada y colocada sobre sus ojos; y su nuca, al igual que sus brazos se apoyaron al borde de la tina, haciendo que soltase un quejido por la tensión en sus hombros.

Pasaron unos cortos segundos en los cuales él se creyó dormido, pero los murmullos de los sirvientes acomodando el cuarto contrario lo mantuvieron en vilo, sobre todo el tema que tocaron al azar.

—… ¿Y qué han dicho sobre atraparlo?— comentó uno en voz baja, Aomine tuvo que concentrarse lo suficiente para poder escuchar con atención.

—He oído que es muy astuto para las trampas simples, y según Masaaki-sama los cuidadores del templo han puesto varios conjuros de protección en las afueras, pero aún se le ve rondando. — explicó el otro con notable nerviosismo. —Creo que es muy poderoso para eso, y más si mantiene monstruos tras sus pasos. Nunca había escuchado nada igual.

—Tienes razón. — acotó. —Pero es muy extraño que haya aparecido por estos lares. No es común ver a Shutoku ser asediado por monstruos estas épocas del año.

Los murmullos se hicieron tan bajos esta vez que Aomine no pudo seguir el hilo de la conversación, imaginó que los sirvientes ya habían salido del cuarto contiguo; pero se puso como meta preguntarle lo acontecido a Takao cuando amaneciera. Por los momentos, solo se relajaría y disfrutaría de su baño.

_ **[o]_**

Se había pasado la mañana fuera de su habitación, sentado a las orillas del piso de madera, contemplando el frío clima y nubes grises que se mostraban en el cielo del jardín central de la mansión. Había despertado con el alba, algo raro debido a sus malos horarios nocturnos y diurnos, pero lo hizo con esfuerzo. Sus ropas, como había dicho Takao la noche anterior, ya se encontraban secas y limpias, dobladas en una pequeña cesta para que, cuando despertara, hiciera usos de estas. Pero él prefirió andar con una ligera yukata color negro con verticales y casi imperceptibles líneas claras.

No fue sorpresa toparse con Midorima o Takao un par de veces en el transcurso de la mañana, sobre todo si habían desayunado en conjunto con los demás habitantes del lugar, con los cuales, tuvo que presentarse; recibiendo como respuesta ligeras muecas de sorpresa al reconocer su nombre. Al parecer había uno que otro rumor esparcido sobre el desempeño de Aomine como cazador, cosa a lo que el no dio mayor importancia, aunque internamente estaba sorprendido de lo lejos que podían llegar las habladurías.

Aprovechando el tiempo que tenía disponible, ya que aún no había podido pillar a Takao desocupado para hablar a solas con él, decidió darle mantenimiento a sus armas mientras el clima aún estuviera fresco. Fue por eso que sacó su ballesta, algunas flechas y pequeños cuchillos para asegurarse de que su filo no se hubiera dañado por los días de viaje, o los conjuros siguieran intactos. Cuando tocó el turno de hacerle mantenimiento a su espada, alguien se sentó a su lado en silencio.

Gran sorpresa se llevó al ver Midorima sentado a su lado con un colorido molino de papel en sus manos.

— ¿Qué demo…?—musitó el moreno con cara de haber visto un fantasma.

—Oha-Asa proclamó que hoy sería un día especial, en donde caminos se fusionarían inesperadamente. — recitó aquel sujeto con gesto serio. Aomine lo seguía mirando como a un loco. — También un día en donde no se debe anteponer el orgullo para pedir ayuda a un conocido si se quería salir victorioso…— Midorima suspiró, sabiendo que el moreno no había entendido la mitad de lo que había dicho. —Alístate, estaremos reunidos en la sala principal para hablar de una emboscada. Necesitamos tus habilidades.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas, Midorima?— preguntó Aomine desconcertado. — ¿Quién es Oha-Asa?

—Eso no compete ahora. — respondió. —Sólo ten presente que hoy le daremos muerte a un monstruo. ¿No deseas eso?

Aomine miró con el ceño fruncido a Midorima, quien miraba con gesto solemne hacia el cielo. Aquel tono más cortante de lo usual no había pasado desapercibido.

—Iré a prepararme. — informó mientras recogía sus cosas y las acomodaba en sus estuches; al igual que la espada en su funda. Midorima empezó a levantarse cuando Aomine volvió a hablar. — ¿Qué sabes de los demás?

Midorima paró en seco, para luego recomponerse, y ajustar sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz con sus dedos vendados. Aomine había aprendido que eso era un manía suya desde hace años.

—Ellos… están bien. — dijo con cuidado, mirando de reojo al moreno, para luego añadir. —Al menos tienen un sentido de conservación mejor que otros.

Aomine chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, sabiendo a quien se refería. Y Midorima tomó eso como señal para dar el tema por zanjado.

 **_[o]_**

Fue obvia la sorpresa que adquirió su rostro al ver a un escuadrón de más de 40 personas reunidos en aquella estancia. Todos con armaduras ligeras, quienes permitían un movimiento rápido, pero protegía puntos vitales. La gran mayoría estaba haciendo fila al frente de Midorima, quien rezaba unas cortas palabras para pasar a la próxima.

"Conjuro de protección" dijo en su mente, notando la situación un tanto tensa. Aquello sólo servía si todos portaban un amuleto semejante, cosa que notó al instante, al ver un colorido molino de papel sujeto cual decoración en sus armaduras, como el que Midorima portaba hacia no mucho.

— ¡Aomine! —le saludó Takaó cuando venía hacia él.

Al igual que los demás, el pelinegro portaba una Do-maru negra, encargada de proteger su pecho hasta los muslos, sujetada con correas de cuero, y kotes de igual color en ambos brazos, que rodeaban ambos hombros; bajo ésta, un uniforme de colores naranjas y ocres los vestían, con botas reforzadas desde las rodillas, hasta los pies con placas metálicas.

Aomine pensó que aquellos sujetos irían a la guerra.

— ¿Dónde está tu amuleto?— preguntó el moreno con intriga.

Takao desenganchó el casco que tenía en su cintura para mostrar que el molino de papel se encontraba adherido a este, haciendo que pareciera que fuera una flor e medio lado.

— ¡No sabes lo que tuve que hacer para que Shin-chan no lo quitara de allí!— Se burló el pelinegro, haciendo que Aomine reprimiera las ganas al imaginarse tal escena. — Pero fue gracioso verlo ponerse rojo cuando dije que era un lindo regalo de su parte. Los demás también parecieron pensarlo. — Takao dejó de sonreír para luego ver de reojo al sitio donde Midorima terminaba de bendecir el último amuleto. —No es usual verlo tan nervioso, pero él cree que algo grande está a punto de comenzar. ¿Te ha dicho algo?— preguntó.

—Sólo que necesitan mi ayuda. —masculló. —No sé mucho sobre el tema. ¿Tú sabes algo?

— ¿Te conté sobre los ataques en el camino, ayer?— Aomine asintió. —Parece que van en dirección a algún lugar. — Dijo, para luego acotar. — Somos parte de una pequeña brigada de protección de Maasaki-sama, el señor de este lugar. Esta es nuestra base. Normalmente Shutoku es un lugar calmado, pero los ataque empezaron hace un par de semanas, y a pesar de no haber víctimas serias, esto podría subir de nivel. —explicó. —Masaaki-sama pidió a Otsubo-san que ayudara a los monjes del templo Shuto a mantener a raya los ataques hasta averiguar que los ocasiona. — Takao vio que en los ojos de Aomine algo cambiaba.

— ¿Ya saben que es?— Takao fue a contestar, cuando la voz de un sujeto se hizo oír al fondo de la habitación.

— ¡Escuchen!— exclamó Otsubo, un gran sujeto de cabello negro, inclusive más alto que Midorima.

El comandante de la brigada especial del señor Masaaki Nakatani, estaba colocado en una posición que denotaba seguridad y confianza: pies paralelos a los hombros y manos en la cintura.

—Esta tarde, antes del ocaso, nos dividiremos en 2 escuadrones, quienes se dirigirán a las salidas principales de Shutoku. Los capitanes de brigadas se encargarán de organizar a sus subalternos al llegar al lugar. — varios murmullos se escucharon alrededor antes de que Otsubo los callara. —Como ya saben, cierto ataques se han efectuado en las cercanías de Shutoku, y para proteger nuestro pueblo, el señor Masaaki-sama nos ha encomendado la tarea de resguardas las puertas Norte y Sur como precaución. Los monjes del templo Shuto nos estarán dando apoyo en los laterales de la zona. — carraspeó un poco antes de continuar. El aire a su alrededor se volvió un poco lúgubre. —Hemos, recibido… reportes, de que algo se anda moviendo por el bosque. Damos por hecho de que es eso lo que atrae a los monstruos menores… Puede que sea un Yokai de alta categoría, ya que las barreras de los monjes Shuto, a pesar de ser realmente poderosas, esta… cosa, las pasa sin problemas.

Un murmullo colectivo de voces preocupadas se hizo escuchar, pero Otsubo no se molestó en callarlas esta vez.

— Es por eso… que hemos idea un plan simultáneo de dos partes, los cuales requieren a dos expertos en materia espiritual. —indiscretas miradas colectivas pasaron de Midorima a Aomine. —Tanto Midorima como Aomine se desplegarán individualmente en cada escuadrón, ambos preparan un hechizo de atadura que anulará los poderes del ser espiritual, y así podremos atacar y destruirlo por completo. Es un plan riesgoso, ya que lo más seguro es que sólo tengamos una oportunidad, y aquella cosa no esté sola. Pero por la seguridad de Shutoku es algo por lo cual creo que estamos dispuestos a correr.

Otsubo soltó un suspiro a ver que nadie parecía querer negarse.

— ¡Bien, los quiero en las caballerizas alistando todo! —exclamó. — ¡Armas bendecidas, ya sean garrotes o espadas! Debemos de asegurarnos que ganaremos.

Cada uno de los presentes se alzó en un "¡Sí!" general, excepto Aomine y Midorima.

Por otro lado, el moreno esperó a que todos se marcharan para dirigirse a donde el peliverde aún se mantenía estático. Con rudeza cogió el cuello de la ropa del más alto y lo jaló hacia sí, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de su compañero.

—Espero que estés contento con lo que has hecho. — susurró con ira el moreno. —Sé que esta cosa la propusiste tú, pero te creí el más sensato de nosotros. —el ceño de Midorima se frunció mientras desviaba la mirada y se soltaba bruscamente de Aomine. —Si esto no llega a funcionar, espero que estés dispuesto a vivir con la muerte de estas personas.

Aomine no espero respuesta del peliverde, así que emprendió camino hacia la salida. Pero se detuvo al ras de la puerta al escuchar lo que el otro decía.

—Ellos no morirán. — dijo con convicción. —Me aseguraré de eso. La suerte estará de nuestro lado. — aseguró.

El moreno suspiró al ver el realmente el estado en que se encontraba el otro.

—Reza a los dioses para que esta cosa funcione, Midorima. — comentó con gesto sombrío. —Recuerda que ellos confían en ti.

.

* * *

See ya~ comentarios y lo demás seran bien recibidos.

 _ **Palabras raras:**_

 _Rounin:_ Samurái sin amo durante el periodo Feudal de Japón.

 _Do-maru:_ Evolución de la armadura de los soldados de infantería, mucho más sencilla y cómoda a la hora de la lucha sobre el terreno.

 _Kote:_ Protector de brazos.


	3. Chapter 3

**sN.A.:** Creo que soy patética para escribir hermosas escenas de amor, y me desquito con los personajes haciéndolos hacer cosas como ésta (?) Ya, ni modo. El capi es un poco más largo porque me emocioné escribiéndolo (la loca de las peleas). Acá verán batallas y a machos haciendo machuras, sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Y al fin hará aparición (definitiva) el otro protagonista de ésta historia… —lanza flores— y sorry por la tardanza, ya empezaron las clases de la universidad y eso significa menos horas de sueño y vida social(?) y muchos trabajos en camino.

 **RESUMEN:** Daiki es un poderoso monje que se vuelve cazador de Yokais. Siendo asediado por viejos recuerdos del pasado, se coloca en la encrucijada de eliminar a cualquier ser del mundo espiritual con quien se encuentre, sin contemplaciones. O eso pensó hasta toparse con un personaje que se encuentra en medio de la barrera de los dos mundos, haciéndolo tambalear en una encrucijada…

Los sentimientos no son algo que creyó que se vieran en vueltos luego de una extraña cacería.

Pero aquel hanyou podrá hacerle saber que no todo en el mundo puede ser tan malo.

 **PAREJAS:** Futuramente Aokaga. Otras: regalo sorpresa.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** AU del Japón fantástico. Escenas violentas. Muerte de personajes. Posible OCC. Palabras raras al final (si es que las hay).

 _ **Disfruten.**_

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo les empleo para mis mezquinos usos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:** La atadura.

 **:**

 **.**

 **:**

 **.**

 **:**

Como había dicho Otsubo, los escuadrones estuvieron completamente listos para la llegada del ocaso.

Aomine se había visto envuelto por un aura de inquietud e incertidumbre por el plan. Pensando en lo idiota e ingenuo que había sido Midorima en proponer un hechizo de atadura; en el cual el ritual prescindía que, quienes los conjuraban, estuviesen en completa quietud mientras se recitaba el hechizo. Tampoco era normal que una sola persona fuera la encargada de llevar a cabo el conjuro, ya que el mismo solía necesitar una gran cantidad de energía.

Resopló disgustado. Ese era el tipo de cosas imprevisibles que siempre terminaban dándole indigestión.

—Si sigues con esa cara posiblemente espantes a los monstruos. — dijo Takao con voz nasal y divertida. — ¡Aunque pensándolo bien, sigue así!

Aomine sintió un tic nervioso empezarle en la ceja izquierda.

—Recuérdame… ¿Qué haces aquí y por qué no estás con Midorima?— Daiki estaba a punto de lanzarlo de su caballo.

—Pues estoy en el escuadrón bajo Miyaji en contra de mi voluntad… y los superiores pensaron que sería buena idea que tengas a alguien de tu confianza cerca… ya sabes, por si quisieras ir al baño y te diera vergüenza preguntar por… ¡auch!— Aomine volvió hacer otro amago de pegarle con la funda de su espada, pero Takao alejó su caballo del moreno. — ¡Vale, vale, ya no diré más!

Aomine bajó su espada mientras sujetaba con una sola mano las riendas de su caballo. Volviendo a su dilema interno en donde quería golpear a Midorima por proponer algo tan estúpido, una parte misma del moreno quería creer que _quizás_ tenían una mínima oportunidad de que aquello funcionara.

Resopló disgustado, estaba sonando igual de desesperado que Midorima.

— ¡Bajen de sus caballos un pequeño equipo!— gritó un alto y delgado rubio desde el frente. — ¡Despliéguense cinco personas alrededor del portal Sur, los demás síganme!

Duraron un par de minutos a galope hasta que estuvieron a unos 40 mts del portal Sur de Shutoku. Mientras que Miyaji ordenaba a gritos a sus subalternos que estuvieran listos y en posición, Aomine dejó su caballo atado a un árbol y tomó posición en un área despejada de arbustos, pero no a mitad del camino. El mismo tuvo que verificar que sus flancos estuvieran correctamente cubiertos, y no dispusiera de un punto ciego.

—De acuerdo… — dijo tomando una bocanada de aire, para luego soltarla por su nariz. — aquí vamos.s

Se sentó en esa área mientras tomaba una posición de loto. Creyendo que nunca tendría que usar su collar de cuentas sagradas, Aomine se lo quitó y lo enredó entre sus dedos índices, mientras formaba un rombo con los mismos y sus pulgares, y los demás sólo se entrelazaban entre sí. Empezando a musitar un cántico que poco a poco hizo que a varios se les pusiera la piel de gallina.

 **_** **[o]** **_**

El sol ya se había ocultado hace una hora, y la noche se encontraba más fría que el día. Takao comenzó a sacar su espada, tomando un vistazo del perímetro para asegurarse de que todos estuvieran en posición. Era obvio el olor a miedo en el ambiente, metiéndose entre la piel y arraigándose a los huesos; pero aquello sólo se incrementó cuando Aomine comenzó con el hechizo, haciendo que el aura alrededor de su cuerpo cambiara considerablemente, volviéndose visible al ojo humano.

—No me pagan lo suficiente…— gruñó en voz baja el pelinegro, evitando moverse de su posición; a unos pocos metros de moreno. Aquel tipo de cosas podían erizarle los vellos a cualquiera.

Pasaron cortos pocos segundos para que, unos metros más adelante, una niña vestida de blanco apareciera en medio de la carretera de tierra. Quienes la vieron se congelaron en su sitio, no creyendo lo que veían. Luego de unos segundos, aparecieron más personas vestidas de blanco y de pálida piel.

— Me lleva él…— musitó alguien.

Takao no puedo estar más de acuerdo con él.

La chiquilla y el grupo de almas fallecidas empezaron a caminar en dirección a ellos, haciendo que varios tensaran sus músculos y apretaran sus armas. Takao no tenía un amplio sobre el mundo espiritual, pero según palabras de Midorima, sabía que los espíritus de la zona podían ser influenciados fácilmente por la energía maligna de otros seres.

—Mantengan posición. — se escuchó ordenar la voz de Miyaji desde el frente.

Takao soltó un suspiro tembloroso. La situación se volvió tan tensa que varios músculos de su cuerpo empezaban a agarrotarse. De repente, desde el lateral del camino, que era rodeado de varios árboles; una criatura gigante con forma de ciempiés arrebató con violencia a varias almas del camino.

— ¡Qué demo…!

El estruendo que hizo la boca del viscoso monstruo al impactar contra la tierra hizo que varios se congelaran en su sitio, viendo con horror como el espíritu de la chiquilla gritaba antes de ser devorado. Luego de eso, una horda de demonios con formas de insectos voladores fue en dirección a ellos.

— ¡Arqueros, preparen flechas y apunten!— ladró Miyaji, viendo que aquel enjambre se acercaba. Los arqueros encendieron las flechas con fuego sagrados antes de ser lanzadas. — ¡DISPAREN!

Los arqueros soltaron la cuerda tensada, enviando a volar las flechas hacia el cielo, para luego caer en picada y clavarse sobre la piel de los demonios voladores y sobre el ciempiés gigante que se acercaba, y el cual, ahora se retorcía de dolor en el piso.

— ¡Preparen otra carga, no se descuiden!— ordenó Miyaji.

Takao miró con ojos abiertos como algunos monstruos se desintegraban y otros yacían moribundos en el piso. Él sabía que aquello solo era un pequeño suspiro para lo que pasaría a continuación. Por otro lado, los espíritus de los fallecidos que habían logrado salir con buen pie se desvanecieron.

Una risa ronca y de voz cavernosa resonó en el bosque. El escuadrón de Miyaji miró con gesto contrariado a todos lados, buscando entre los árboles, una figura que pudiera representar peligro para ellos. De la nada, y en medio del camino, una masa de energía maligna empezó a condensarse, hasta tomar la forma (o no—forma) de un gigante de 5 metros hecho de humo.

— _¡Dónde estás!—_ rugió la bestia de manera casi inentendible; girando su cabeza humeante a todos lados, buscando algo que ellos ignoraban.

A cada paso que daba aquella figura, más demonios ciempiés salían de las huellas negras de energía maligna que dejaba en la tierra. Takao escuchó que Miyaji daba una orden de disparar; y aunque las flechas caían sobre los demonios rastreros, todas atravesaban deliberadamente al gigante de humo.

— ¡Carguen otra vez, no dejemos que se acerquen!— dijo el capitán de escuadrón.

— _¡Muéstrate, chiquillo!_ — continuó rugiendo el gigante en un coro de voces cavernosas, sin inmutarse por los ataques.

—Esto no está funcionando… —musitó Takao con voz queda, viendo que aquellas cosas seguían saliendo de las huellas del gigante y las flechas con fuego sagrado no le hacían nada.

—Es él a quien buscan.

Takao se giró a donde Aomine había hablado. Pensó, con un poco de emoción, que quizás el moreno ya había terminado con el conjuro, pero se llevó una sorpresa de ver el rostro cansado del cazador mirar con odio a la masa traslúcida de energía.

— ¿Aomine, qué…?

—Está en proceso. — contestó. —Una vez que empiezas con el cántico sólo hay que seguirlo mentalmente. — Aomine tomó una pausa para cerrar los ojos y fruncir el ceño. —Él es el único a quien percibo con tal poder para atraer monstruos. —musitó. Takao dejó su posición para correr y ponerse al lado del moreno.

— ¿Cómo podemos hacerle frente?— le preguntó, viendo con impotencia como a la distancia, Miyaji volvía a ordenar otra horda de flechas en fuego sagrado.

Aomine soltó un quejido antes de hablar, sus ojos aún se mantenían cerrados.

A los lejos se escuchaban los rugidos del gigante.

—Bueno…primero… hay que hacerlo sólido… —dijo con obviedad, un poco irritado. — Segundo, rezar para que llueva. Al ser una masa condensada de energía negativa… el agua, bueno… humo… eso… —Aomine torció los labios. — No me desconcentres.

— ¡No lo hago!— chilló el pelinegro frustrado.

Takao se alzó de su lugar, ya que tuvo que ponerse de cuclillas para hablar con Aomine. Miró hacia el cielo y lo vio tan nublado como estaba desde que amaneció, pero si indicios de querer llover. Maldijo a Midorima en su mente al haberlo convencido de ir en el grupo de Miyaji. Y sobre todo por haberlos convencido de ese plan. Sabía que el mal humor —más que el habitual— que se traía Aomine desde que salió de la sala de reuniones se debía al plan de su amigo, pero neciamente Takao confiaba en Shintaro para esas cosas. Tenía esa extraña y particular manera de ver el mundo, y sus raras cosas sobre Oha—Asa que a veces le enloquecía, hasta hartarlo, pero para salir de esa situación debían ser lo suficientemente suertudos de obtener un milagro que los salve…

Cosa que el clima parecía no comprender

… O eso pensó, hasta que una gota le cayó en la cara.

— ¿Ah…?— emitió sin comprender.

Escuchó la ronca risa ahogada e irónica de Aomine a su costado. Takao lo giró a ver como si hubiera enloquecido.

—Maldito y suertudo, Midorima.

 **_** **[o]** **_**

Todos fueron testigos de la lluvia al caer sobre ellos. Lo que no pudieron prever; aparte de Takao y Aomine, quienes lo sabían de antemano, es que el cuerpo del gigante se empezara a convulsionar hasta caer al piso, lugar donde su piel se volvió dura y del color carbón, antes de que unas criaturas humanoides con cuerpos toscos y dientes afilados salieran del " _cadáver_ ".

— ¿Esa enorme cosa eran…?

— _Bakemonos_ … o al menos 4 de ellos. — dijo Aomine. —Pocas veces llegan a fusionarse… ¿Cómo lo lograron? —musitó un poco desconcertado.

Los ciempiés que seguían con vida rodearon al grupo de monstruos cambiantes, quienes empezaron a reagruparse, como si estuvieran esperando algo. Aomine maldijo en voz baja e hizo un amago de moverse, a lo que Takao lo detuvo, apuntándole con la espada.

—Te mueves y te corto el cuello. —Dijo enojado. — Termina ese maldito hechizo, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.

Aomine iba a protestar, pero se cayó al ver que Takao había dejado su puesto para ir al lado de Miyaji, a informarle de la situación. El moreno vio con rencor sus manos, incapaz de no hacer nada. Pero poco basto para que volviera poner empeño en el hechizo.

El aura del moreno, quien ya se había tornado visible desde el inicio del conjuro, comenzó a brillar con más intensidad, filtrándose y condensándose en sus manos como si fuera agua, llenando lentamente cada cuenta sagrada con energía espiritual. El color que fue adquiriendo el primer par fue de un azul brillante y luminoso. Pero a cada tercio de las cuentas que se llenaban, era un poco de la energía de Aomine que se filtraba.

Pero él sólo esperaba acabar a tiempo.

 **_[o]_**

Para cuando Takao llegó al lado de Miyaji, tuvo que preparase para esquivar una poderosa embestida de un ciempiés gigante que los atacó de frente. Tanto Takao como el rubio rodaron en el suelo sobre sí mismos, para luego ponerse en pie y embestir con sus espadas el costado del monstruo, el cual solo se tambaleó por el golpe. Éste demostró tener una coraza resistente, pero las armas que usaban fueron bendecidas días atrás por los monjes Shuto, ocasionando que, en vez de raspaduras, la coraza quedara con quemaduras profundas, como si hubiesen pasado un hierro al rojo vivo.

— ¡Cuidado!

Miyaji empujó a Takao con su cuerpo cuando el monstruo se dio la vuelta y los atacó con su cola llena de picos; esta pasó por encima de ellos.

Tanto Takao como Miyaji intentaron ponerse en pie de inmediato, pero a unos metros se acercaba otro ciempiés haciendo sonar sus mandíbulas. Ambos se vieron acorralados en medio, y en una posición que los dejaba vulnerables. En un último vistazo, antes de que uno de los monstruos los aplastara, Takao notó como los demás no se encontraban en mejores condiciones. Observó con dolor como algunos de sus compañeros yacían heridos en combate, con sus cuerpos agotados y algunos faltos de extremidades.

Miyaji se preparó al igual que él, cerrando los ojos, solo para terminar escuchando el alarido que ambos monstruos emitieron al caer muertos.

— ¿Qué-e…? —Ambos vieron como una persona; salida de la nada, comenzaba cortar a diestra y siniestra con una fuerza brutal a los ciempiés.

Takao reconoció de inmediato la figura del viajero que había visto el día de ayer, ahora toda sucia, obviamente agotada; con rastros de _icor_ sobre sus ropajes, y parte del sombrero de paja casi destrozado. Tanto él como Miyaji se alzaron de golpes, ambos tan empapados por la lluvia como por barro.

— ¡¿Quién es él?!— preguntó Miyaji solo por preguntar.

— ¿Un… aliado?— dijo Takao, sin saber realmente que decir. Miyaji pareció cabreado por eso.

— ¡Me vale mierdas, ponte en posición y ayuda a tus compañeros!— exclamó, corriendo a ayudar a los arqueros con un ciempiés gigante.

Takao observó a la figura del espadachín de haori blanco blandir con salvajismo su sable, cortando en puntos clave a los demonios rastreros. Pero justo cuando estaba por irse, vio al sitio donde se dirigía aquella persona.

Abrió los ojos como plato.

— ¡Maldito suicida!— gritó Takao bajo la lluvia, corriendo en dirección hacia el susodicho, antes de ser interceptado por un ciempiés el cual le faltaban unas patas.

Gruño mentalmente, maldiciendo a bicho por meterse en medio.

 **_** **[o]** **_**

Un golpe en el costado fue lo que recibió al llegar a solo unos metros de su adversario. Estaba tan concentrado en atacar de frente que olvidó los detalles menores, como los hombres con armaduras batallando con esas criaturas rastreras a su alrededor. La risa de uno de los demonios, los cuales estaban a solo unos pocos metros de él, resonó gutural y escalofriante.

— _¡Con que ahí estabas!_ — Dijo satisfecho— _¡Eres escurridizo!_

Su espada impactó en la carne blanda bajo el ciempiés, quien se empecinaba en querer arrancarle la cabeza con sus mandíbulas, mientras lo retenía con su grotesco y pesado cuerpo. La criatura cayó muerta a un costado, manchándolo de aquella viscosa sustancia que olía a podredumbre.

Kagami Taiga —nombre de aquella persona—, se levantó del piso con piernas temblorosas y la respiración agitada. Su cuerpo estaba mallugado por la lucha constante, y sus pulmones apenas podían registrar el oxígeno que inhalaba para enviarlo a su torrente sanguíneo.

—Ustedes… bastardos… —Uso su espada de apoyo para poder levantarse mientras sus dientes se apretaban con furia contenida.

El frío de la lluvia le calaba los huesos.

—Detengan esto… ¡Háganlo ya!

El que iba al frente del grupo —justo el mismo que le había hablado—, había adoptado la figura de un ogro escamoso de color verde con una coraza más oscura parecida a una armadura. De su "traje" se desprendió una gran espada larga, de casi de la mitad de su tamaño, pero Kagami no se intimidó, de hecho, seguía mirando con rencor al grupo de _Bakemonos_ ; incluido a los otros tres, quienes iban adoptando la misma forma que su líder, pero con diferencias en su coraza, ya que los otros tres tenían el pecho descubierto y sus armas variaban. Ninguno tenía rasgos faciales definidos, por los que carecían de ojos y boca, Kagami pensó que el grandote del frente debía usarlos como parte de sus armas y defensa.

— _Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, pequeño_ _han'yo_. — dijo. — _sólo tienes que rendirte ante mí._

Kagami pronunció aún más su ceño fruncido.

— ¡No me jodas!— rugió enseñando sus dientes. — ¡Si me quieres, deja a estas personas en paz!

— _Me temo que no se podrá_.

En un rápido movimiento uno de los _Bakemonos_ que estaba tras el líder, lo atacó con un mazo de púas. Poco basto para que aquella cosa le diera, pero Kagami pudo desviar el pesado objeto a duras penas con su espada, la cual resintió el golpe, creando leve fisuras.

— _Veamos quien cae primero_. —dijo el líder.

Kagami dio un salto hacia atrás justo cuando uno de esos monstruos partió el suelo con sus puños, buscando darle a él. Pero poco pudo hacer cuando el silbido de una hoja cortando el viento le lastimó el brazo izquierdo, imposibilitando su movilidad y entorpeciéndolo. Kagami reprimió un alarido, y se dispuso a desviar otro golpe de la lanza manchada de su sangre del tercer atacante.

Su mano derecha sujetaba con fuerza el mango de la espada mientras que su izquierda se tambaleaba lánguida con los feroces movimientos de su cuerpo, quien buscaba esquivar y contraatacar a los tres monstruos, quienes, divertidos por el espectáculo, sólo buscaban infringirle el mayor daño.

— _¡Solo lucha como puedas, pequeño!_ —rio el líder en el mismo lugar donde había estado hace minutos.

Un golpe por sus piernas lo derribó, haciendo que cayera de costado al piso, ahogando un quejido por haber lastimado aún más su brazo herido. Rodo rápido por la tierra mojada, ensuciándose aún más, pero logrando huir de los certeros ataques de aquellos monigotes sin rostro. Buscando una rápida vía de escape, Kagami corrió hacia el tupido bosque, tratando de hacer tiempo; hasta que perdió de vista a sus persecutores, pero algo le tacleó por la espalda, haciendo que impactara de frente y violentamente contra un árbol.

Su cuerpo se giró con violencia, buscando clavarle la espada en el pecho al monstruo que había logrado darle alcance, pero éste ya le apretaba el cuello con sus grandes manos, impidiendo que le oxígeno pasase a sus pulmones y su vista empezase a ponerse borrosa. Haciendo uso de las fuerzas que aún le quedaban en el cuerpo, Kagami se movía de manera errática, golpeando con sus piernas el pecho del monstruo, e incluso, llegándole a clavar la espada en el costado, pero por la mueca de sonrisa que vio en el _Bakemono,_ aquello no pareció afectarle.

— ¡Mald-dito… H-mn!

El aire empezaba a hacerle falta, y su cabeza ya estaba dándole vueltas, casi a nada de quedar en la inconciencia.

Una espada salida de la nada impactó tras la nuca del monstruo, haciendo que la punta sobresaliese en la frente de su adversario, el cual cayó como costal pesado al suelo; poco después le siguió él, lográndose apoyar en sus rodillas y antebrazos, tosiendo e inhalando grandes bocanadas de aire. Escuchó a alguien cerca de él hablarle, pero aún seguía aturdido. Kagami alzó de apoco su cabeza cuando una mano se posó en su hombro y una voz preocupada dijo:

— ¡Oye! ¿Estás bien?

Takao ya había sacado la espada del cráneo del monstruo, el cual ahora sólo se iba convirtiendo en carbón. Vio al viajero tirado en el suelo buscando aire, y haciendo vanos intentos de enfocar su vista en él. Suspiró aliviado cuando este empezó a asentir lentamente.

—Necesitamos salir de acá y buscar ayuda de Aomine, él está haciendo un conjuro de…

— ¡Apártate!

Kagami empujó a Takao justo cuando una lanza venía hacia ellos. El pelinegro cayó sentado, soltando un quejido, para luego abrir los ojos y observar con un nudo en la garganta como el arma se había clavado justo en el lugar donde él había estado hacía pocos segundos, de no ser por el viajero.

— ¡Corre!

El pelirrojo había tomado a Takao de un brazo y ahora ambos corrían lejos del alcance del enemigo, quien ya se había apoderado de nuevo de su arma, e iba pisándole los talones. Una rama salida de la nada casi se iba llevando a los dos por delante, pero lograron evitarla a duras penas, pero esto hizo que Takao perdiera su casco y Kagami lo que quedaba de su sombrero. Takao no pudo lamentarse mucho, ya que disfruto con un poco de malicia como el monstruo no tenía la misma suerte y chocaba contra ella.

— ¡Ja! ¡¿Viste eso…

Takao abrió los ojos como platos cuando enfocó su vista al frente y vio algo que le hizo atragantarse sus palabras. La idea de que aquel extraño tratara de ocultar su faz ya no le parecía tan rara, aunque quedó frío de la sorpresa de descubrir que él era un…

— ¡Abajo!— gritó Kagami justo a tiempo, ya que una lanza pasaba encima de ellos dispuesta a empalar cabezas de incautos. Esta quedó ensartada en uno grueso árbol más adelante.

— ¡Debemos ir de nuevo al puesto de batalla! — jadeó Takao por el cansancio, Kagami ya había soltado su brazo, así que ambos iban a la par. — ¡Debemos ver si Aomine terminó el conjuro!

— ¡De acuerdo!— asintió, sin saber a qué se refería el pelinegro. Pero si eso hacía que aquello acabara, no duraría en ayudar.

 **_[o]_**

Aomine empuñaba su espada con una mano y lanzaba feroces ataques hacia los ciempiés que aún quedaban rondando por allí. Su espada los atravesó como mantequilla debido al material del que estaba hecha, haciendo que los cuerpos se desangraran hasta quedar secos como pasas, para luego desintegrarse bajo las gotas de la feroz lluvia. Su mano libre empuñaba el collar de cuentas sagrado ya listo para apresar cualquier criatura. Estaba cansado, pero aún conservaba la energía suficiente impulsada por el rencor como para abastecerse y matar a cuanto bicho rastrero le plantara cara. Aunque no tuvo suerte en percibir la energía maligna del grupo de _Bakemonos_ que habían salido del cuerpo del gigante de humo. Tampoco veía a Takao por ningún lado.

Sintió un leve retorcijón de estómago al imaginarse que quizás él hubiese muerto. Pero se recompuso al notar a la cabellera rubia de Miyaji ir de aquí y allá dando órdenes y atacando a los ciempiés con los pocos hombres que quedaban en pie. Si él estaba vivo, posiblemente Takao estuviese por allí cerca.

— ¡Aomine! —escuchó gritar.

El mencionado giró después de clavar el filo de su espada en la cabeza de un ciempiés. Logró captar a duras penas entre la lluvia la silueta de Takao corriendo hacia él, con el rostro desencajado de la preocupación, saliendo desde entre los árboles. Estaba mojado y lleno de barro, al igual que poseía icor en sus ropajes y armadura, a la cual, por cierto, le faltaba el casco. Aomine frunció el ceño, y lo primero que hizo al tener al más bajo cerca, fue golpearle en la cabeza con el lado sin filo de su arma. Takao protestó por ello, pero antes de que Aomine reclamase donde estaba aquella vital parte, el pelinegro se apresuró a hablar.

— ¡¿Ya está listo el conjuró?! —dijo desesperado, Aomine asintió al momento que enseñaba la mano donde se enroscaba, iba a añadir algo, pero Takao ya estaba corriendo en la misma dirección de donde había salido. — ¡Corre, sé dónde están! ¡Apresúrate!

— ¡¿De quién demonios hablas?! — pero Takao ya iba varios metros delante, hasta desaparecer entre los árboles.

Aomine maldijo al aire y salió corriendo tras él, adentrándose en el espeso bosque.

 **_[o]_**

Kagami maldijo en voz baja cuando aquel monstruo les había dado alcance. Por eso instó al soldado de cabello negro que se fuera y buscara ayuda, mientras él se encargaba de distraer al _Bakemono_ de la lanza. Pero, ahora se encontraba combatiendo con dos bastardos más altos que él y con una fuerza monstruosa, ya que, de la nada, había salido el portador de mazo con púas; y ahora ambos hacían una maravillosa sincronización para destrozar a Kagami casi en su totalidad.

La espada que tenía emitía ciertos chillidos quejumbrosos cuando el mazo impactaba contra ella, y eso hacía que el pelirrojo se fundiera en un mar de preocupaciones, ya que aquello era lo único que tenía para defenderse de los ataques constantes de aquellas dos moles. Tomó un rápido impulso de sus ya cansadas piernas y dio un salto increíblemente alto a una rama gruesa de un árbol, el cual terminó con el tronco destrozado puesto que, aquello lo hizo sólo con la intención de esquivar otro golpe del feroz mazo del monstruo. El árbol terminó derribándose encima del yokai quien aún intentaba pegar el mazo de los restos del grueso árbol, el cual termino cayendo sobre él, matándolo en el acto, de una manera… algo patética.

— ¡¿Nunca se cansan?!— chilló cuando daba otro salto y aterrizaba de pie en el suelo, en pose defensiva.

Una lanza pasó silbando a un costado de su cabeza, y de paso, llevándose uno que otro mechón de su larga y rojiza cabellera con ella.

Aquello debió haber sido un claro "No".

El _Bakemono_ de la lanza cargó hacia él, tratando de impactarlo, pero una veloz flecha atravesó su cabeza en un golpe certero, haciendo que cayese a mitad de camino. Kagami respiraba agitado viendo con ojos abiertos y cejas arqueadas al sitio de donde había salido aquello, y se encontró con el mismo soldado pelinegro de hace rato, corriendo hacia él con una expresión de alivio, siendo acompañado por otro sujeto más alto y con un aura amenazante… el cual ahora le apuntaba a él con gesto decidido.

Takao, quien había notado el gesto del pelirrojo se giró rápidamente hacia Aomine, viendo que el moreno estaba dispuesto a dispararle con su ballesta al pelirrojo, quien ahora fruncía el ceño y enseñaba sus colmillos al contrario de manera amenazadora. Takao sabía lo que Aomine había visto; sobre todo por la apariencia exterior del pelirrojo, y no lo consideraba precisamente un aliado.

Paró en seco.

— ¡Aomine, NO!

Aomine disparó de todas maneras, pero Kagami logró esquivar la flecha. Aunque Aomine no fue modesto, y le hizo saber que, de donde vino esa, venían otras más. Su ballesta tenía un dispositivo que permitía disparar de manera consecutiva hasta que se acabara la carga, cosa práctica para lo que hacía. Aunque tuvo que romper algunos huesos para poder obtenerla en el mercado negro y conseguir los recursos necesarios para modificarla a su gusto. Ese tipo de tecnología era nueva en esos lares.

— ¡Aomine, no, espera!—Takao corrió de vuelta hacia donde estaba el moreno, quien seguía disparando flechas a donde fuera que se dirigiera Kagami para esquivarlas. Aomine frunció el ceño y apartó a Takao del camino.

— ¡No te metas!— gruñó enojado el moreno.

Aomine salió corriendo tras Kagami, quien seguía evitando de tanto en tanto las flechas que les lanzaba, alejándose de él. Pero el moreno lució muy confundido cuando, en vez de correr en dirección contraria, el pelirrojo se dirigía a él con una mueca de terror y enojo mezclados en sus ojos.

— ¡ _Muévete_ , idiota!— el grito lo descolocó, al igual el que profirió Takao al fondo, al decir su nombre.

Como en cámara lenta; Aomine, quien había dejado de disparar flechas, observó como el pelirrojo lo empujaba con una fuerza brutal contra su pecho, haciendo que impactara contra un árbol cercano, soltando un quejido ahogado por el dolor. Pero lo que no esperó, fue que, de la nada, una gran espada impactara contra el estómago de aquella criatura, ensartándolo en la tierra en un quejido, dejándolo inerte sobre el suelo lodoso del bosque.

Aomine vio aquello con ojos abiertos como platos, al igual que Takao, quien se había puesto pálido, pensando que el pelirrojo había muerto con aquel ataque. El cuerpo no se movía, y Kagami yacía con los ojos cerrados, sin un signo vital a la vista, como su respiración.

—Oh… Dioses… no… —Takao soltó su espada, dejándola caer al suelo. Quiso acercarse, pero una voz le hizo parar el seco.

— _Hasta que al final caes, maldito mocoso_ …— gruñó una cavernosa voz _. — Me has dado muchos problemas_.

Tanto Aomine como Takao vieron al _Bakemono_ de la armadura completa salir entre los árboles, casi como si se hubiese materializado de la nada. Aomine estaba confundido y enojado, le dolía el cuerpo, pero no creía que tuviera algo roto. Aquel Yokai de cabello rojo le había empujado con mucha fuerza; pero no pudo quejarse al respecto, era ser lanzando como muñeco de trapo contra un árbol, o morir empalado por la espada de aquel monstruo, justo como estaba el pelirrojo de cabello largo en el piso.

Aquel… _monstruo…_ le había salvado.

— ¡Alto!— gritó Takao horrorizado, viendo que el _Bakemono_ se acercaba al cuerpo inerte de Kagami.

Pero este no hizo caso, en cambio, dio una sonrisa maliciosa al pelinegro, y una vez cerca del pelirrojo, retiró su espada de las entrañas del chico; haciendo que éste soltara un desgarrador grito de dolor y tosiera sangre. Takao vio estático como Kagami abría ligeramente los ojos, conteniendo una mueca de dolor en el rostro por una enfurecida. La lluvia caía sobre ellos, diluyendo la sangre del caído y empapando los cuerpos de los presentes.

Con dificultad, Kagami alzo su espada tambaleante hacia el Yokai, viendo que este sólo chasqueaba la lengua y le pateaba la mano, haciendo que esta cayera contra el suelo para pisotearla, obligando que un grito desgarrara la garganta de Kagami.

— _Eres un hueso duro de roer…_ —comentó, un poco impresionado. _–Estoy seguro que me harás mucho más poderoso de lo que soy una vez que te devore._

El cuerpo de Kagami fue tomado por el cuello, haciendo que forcejeara inútilmente por ello. Dio una mirada desesperada a todos lados, y de repente, su vista de enfocó en Aomine, o precisamente, en el brazo dónde las cuentas sagradas yacían brillantes y ansiosas por la presencia de energía maligna en la zona.

Kagami abrió los ojos, cuando Aomine hizo una pose que reconoció en sus viejas memorias, dándole a entender lo próximo que haría.

—S-solo… inténtalo… a-asqueroso monstruo. — masculló prepotente a su adversario, el cual sonrió con desagrado, molesto por la mirada retadora de su presa.

— _Cómo desees_.

El cuerpo del _Bakemono_ se transformó en algo más amorfo y repulsivo, tornándose más grande y con una figura menos humana. Liberando su estado más natural, para devorar, y poder fusionarse con Kagami.

— _¡_ _ **Que aproveche**_ _!—_ gruñó de forma grotesca, antes de abrir sus fauces, haciendo que Kagami cerrase los ojos por acto reflejo.

Aomine tomó ese momento para actuar.

Con rapidez, desplegó el collar de cuentas y lo arrojó a donde yacían ambos Yokais, murmurando las palabras de activación; haciendo que el mismo objeto de desprendieran y las cuentas quedaran suspendidas en el aire, para luego reagruparse, y formar un círculo alrededor de ambos yokais.

Takao no salía de su estupor.

El círculo se iluminó, encerrando a ambas criaturas, quienes, sorprendidas, abrieron sus ojos como platos al ver como el espacio delimitado por el campo del hechizo, parecía llenarse de un extraño líquido. Kagami, quien había caído al suelo al ser soltado momentos a atrás por el _Bakemono_ , cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración, mientras el agua le llegaba al cuello, reprimiendo un grito de dolor; sentía la piel quemarle mientras más tiempo quedaba allí. Por otro lado, su adversario se removió y rugió de dolor al contacto con él líquido, ya que este repelía la energía maligna del monstruo, haciéndolo gritar de dolor, pero sin poder liberarse de su confinamiento.

Los golpes que el Bakemono empezó a dar contra la barrera, comenzó a crear fisuras que Aomine observó con escepticismo y ansiedad. Era increíble la fuerza que poseía aquel demonio como para siquiera querer pretender romper la barrera. Pero todo cambió cuando vio a una pequeña figura, en comparación con el violento Yokai, cernirse sobre la ancha espalda del cambiante y sujetarle los brazos con mucho esfuerzo. Kagami gritó algo que no podía ser escuchado tras la barrera, pero Aomine entendió.

— ¡Takao! –gritó.

Takao espabiló justo en el momento en que Aomine sacaba la espada de su funda y se echaba a correr en dirección a ambos yokais. Tomó la suya que yacía tirada en el suelo, y siguió al moreno, imitando sus movimientos. Ambos rodearon rápidamente la barrera, observando con nerviosismo y ansiedad los violentos espasmos del Bakemono siendo escasamente retenido por el pelirrojo, golpeando la barrera en una pobre excusa para liberarse. La lluvia se tornó aún más violenta, haciendo que truenos resonaran en el cielo.

— ¡AHORA!

De manera casi ensayada, y en perfecta sincronización, ambos atravesaron cada costado de la enorme criatura, haciendo que esta soltara un estruendoso alarido que incluso se escuchó a través de la barrera.

Casi desmayado y sin fuerzas, Kagami fue arrojado contra el extremo contrario a donde se encontraba el Yokai, ya que este daba violentos y erráticos movimientos tratando de sacar aquellas armas de su interior. Su cuerpo poco a poco se iba hundiendo en aquella cristalina y brillante agua que quemaba su piel como el demonio.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó ni en como todo resultó. Sólo percibía siluetas y un brillo cegador.

Sentía el cuerpo ligero por alguna razón, y luego algo frío cayendo sobre él. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y poco a poco todo empezaba a perder el sentido, ya no sentía su piel quemarse, pero su interior bullía por las heridas internas, se sentía flotar en el aire. Movió sus labios emitiendo una palabra que ni él llegó a entender, dando paso a que las gotas de lluvia acariciaran su garganta. Alguien alzó un poco su torso, acomodándolo contra una superficie vertical, pero poco pudo hacer cuando ya no pudo soportar el delirio y cayó en la inconciencia.

.

.

.

* * *

En realidad no sé qué me picó escribiendo este capi… Quería mantener el largo que tenía planteado con todos… pero dudo hacerlo mucho.

A la primera, no sabía cómo continuarlo, y luego, fue como si estuviera mordisqueando mis dedos para que dejaran de hacerlo. Se me hace un poco suelto escribir este fic porque siempre me ha gustado leer sobre batallas o cosas como éstas. Pero veamos cuando me toque hacer escenas románticas, ya me veré llorando sobre el teclado por que no sabe cómo expresarse (¿?)

Bueh, los dibujos, disculpen la calidad, esta fea (?)

Aomine:

twitter Genbo_74/st atus/6369 26563020 353536/p hoto/1

Kagami:

tw itter Genb o_74/status/ 636927346 365329408/ph oto/1

Bueno, basta de hablar bobadas, nos vemos en el próximo capi. See ya~

 ** _Palabras raras:_**

 _Bakemono:_ Es una especie de Yokai, la palabra en sí misma significa "cosas cambiantes", y muchos bakemono son por lo tanto resultado de extrañas transofmaciones. Desde cosas que son comunes y normales hasta cosas que son misteriosas y anormales. No es necesariamente deben ser sobrenaturales, pueden ser solo extrañas, pero bah pudo hacer lo que me da la gana -huye antes de que la lapiden-


End file.
